The First Life Toshirou Hitsugaya
by YuYuInuWolf
Summary: We know Soul Reapers must have been humans once. So if they're spirits now, what was there human life like? How did they die? This is the previous life of Toshirou Hitsugaya, and the death of him. AU because of timeline,  that's all .


**Title: The First Life; Toshirou Hitsuguya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Toshirou Hitsuguya was a normal 13 year old. Well, almost normal. When he was born, doctors discovered Toshirou had a lack of melanin in his scalp. Melanin is the substance that causes the color of our hair, skin, and even irises. Without the melanin substance, Toshirou's hair was white.

But that never really bothered Toshirou. He thought it was kind of cool, it definatly made him stand out. But even if he had black hair, he would always stand out.

The white haired boy was the oldest of four. He had a younger brother, Hiroki, and a pair of younger twin girls, Kazumi and Katsumi. His name alone was meant to mean "Brilliant Son", and he lived up to the name. He was very intelligent, always top in his class. And, besides having white hair, being the oldest of four, and being extemely intelligent, the white haired boy was quite handsome.

Most girl's in his classes and neighborhood fawned over him. Always praising him, staring at him, and trying to impress him. He was a bit on the short side for a 13 year old, but he made up for it in just about everything else.

With all of the praise and love he recieved, you'd imagine Toshirou to be one of those boys who was as sweet as pie, saw everything as a positive, and loved too play. But this wasn't the case. The young genius always looked out for his siblings, and even his mother when their father was away. His mother was a very happy person, she often took the children for walks over the pond to feed the ducks. Or sometimes she'd take them to the market with her, and let them roam around looking at all the collectables. Though Toshirou loved his mother, he could get irritated with her lack of seriousness at times.

One winter day, Toshirou looked to the sky as white flakes danced down. The sky was a grey overcast, the sun barely visible behind the thick blanket of clouds. The boy continued his trek to school. He was only yards from his house, when a pair of voices calling him caused him to turn around. As soon as the boy turned, his two little sisters barreled into him and hugged him.

"Don't go, Toshirou!" They bother cried at once.

"What's wrong?" Toshirou asked, out of all people, he had the most patience for his sisters. They usually didn't bother him much, and they listened to anything he said.

"Hiroki's being a jerk!" Kazumi fumed and stomped her foot.

"Yeah! He's keeps trying to scare us!" Katsumi added. Just then, Hiroki jumped out of the bush and tackled both girl's at once.

"Aww. You guys are a bunch of tattletales!" Hiroki whined. Toshirou picked his little brother up by the back of the shirt and glared at him.

"What has Mom told you about bothering your sisters?" Toshirou scolded coldly.

"Don't bother them. They are my only younger siblings and I should care for them with all my heart because, heaven forbid, something should happen to them." The 9 year old recited boredly.

Toshirou held his grip on his brother, but he turned his head to his sisters and ruffled their hair with his free hand. He bent down to look them in the eyes.

"Kazumi. Katsumi. I need to talk to Hiroki alone. Have a nice day and I'll see you after school."

"Okay." They both chirped at once. Both of them kissed Toshirou on the cheek and raced off to the house. Only to call back "By Toshirou-kun. We love you! Bye!" And they vanished into the house.

The boy turned back to his younger brother. "Hiroki."

The younger boy crossed his arms and looked away. Toshirou sighed and continued "Look. I look after you guys a lot. And there will be times when I'm not here."

"Like when your at school?" Hiroki asked skeptically.

Toshirou shook his head. "No. There will be times when I'm gone longer than that. And I'll need you to look after the household like I do now. Because you and I both know Father's scheduale and how rarely he can stay home."

The 9 year old's face softened a bit and he looked at his only older sibling. "But. What if I can't do it? What if I can't protect them?"

"Your name, Hiroki. It means strength. You can do it, Hiroki. I believe in you. Kazumi and Katsumi believe in you. Mother and Father believe in you. You can do it." Toshirou assured him.

Hiroki looked at his big brother, admiringly. His eyes glittering. "Thank you, Toshirou."

Toshirou just smiled and let go of his brother's shirt. He stood and Hiroki realized what a great brother he was. "I'll see you after school." And with that, Toshirou started his walk to school.

He walked in the white weather, crystal stalagtites hanging from every protrusion available. The snow remained fresh, and untouched. This truley was his favorite time of year. He inhaled the cold, crisp, air. It filled his lungs and left a cooling feeling in him. He loved that feeling.

Soon, Toshirou was feet away from a small bridge that he crossed everyday. it was over a small creek and it looked absolutely gorgeous. He steadily made his way across, not once slipping on an icy patch.

Soon, he was back to walking on the country road. It was nice to grow up in the scenic part of Japan where he lived. There was no load noises, only the soothing sounds of the woods that were by his house. But now he was walking through the cleard part of the land, along the main road that branched off into every other road around there. He was only about five minutes from his school now.

The snow increased suddenly. It came down so quickly and heavily that it was impossible to see ten feet ahead of himself. Toshirou simply pulled his collar up a little and tucked his hands in his pockets.

The white haired boy started to turn the bend that would lead him to the road that lead to his school, but something stopped him.

A pair of headlights were right in front of him. Only about 8 feet away. He wanted to move, but he froze. He froze because of shock and fear. But he tried to react. He turned to jump into the dead brush, but it was too late.

_ Wham._

The front of the car made contact with Toshirou's side, and the boy was sent flying into a mound of snow. Hitting the boy had slowed the car down, but it didn't completely stop until, it too, hit a different mound of snow.

Toshirou's breaths came quickly and shallowly. His chest hurt immensly, and blood dripped from the huge gash on his arm. He turned his head to the car that had run into a mound of snow. Toshiro was waiting to see the driver get out of the car and help him. He waited. And waited. But no one came.

Unbeknownst to the boy, the reason the car hadn't avoided hitting him in the first place, was because the driver had a heart attack. And the driver, already dead, would not be getting out of the car to help the poor boy.

After fifteen minutes, the snow around Toshirou had turned scarlet red, and the boy was finding it near impossible to keep his eyes open. Thoughts of his family ran through his head. Kazumi and Katsumi. Hiroki. Mother and Father. Even family friends like Jushiro Ukitake and Rangiku Matsumoto. And his own friends like MoMo Hinamori.

Soon, the boy's eyes closed. Snow flakes danced around him peacefully. Seemingly unaware of the life that the world just lost.

It wasn't too long until the school called Mrs. Hitsugaya to tell her that Toshirou failed to come. The woman, distraught in knowing that her son hadn't skipped and that something terrible must have happened, called the police. Soon, the 13 year old's body was found, along with the body of the driver who had the heart attack.

Katsumi balled her eyes out as Kazumi held a lost look in her eye, like she didn't understand what just happened. Hiroki clenched his eyes shut as tears slipped through. Mrs. Hitsuguya could only bury her face in her husband's shirt as she sobbed. Mr. Hitsugaya himself could only stare at his son's body forlornly.

That was Toshirou Hitsugaya's life before he was a soul reaper.

That was the first life of Toshirou Hitsugaya.

**Sooo... What do ya' think? Do you have a review that needs a home? We welcome them here. Anyways, thanks for reading! I'm thinking of making more of these oneshots. If you have a certain character you want one of these for, just let me know! Later.**


End file.
